


Dangerous affair[Kidnapper!LevixVictim!Reader] Chapter 9 (lemon)

by Barbychan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbychan/pseuds/Barbychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter of a series, I might upload the other parts later, visit my deviantart profile in case you want to read the other chapters, my name is Barbychan ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous affair[Kidnapper!LevixVictim!Reader] Chapter 9 (lemon)

We had never been this close to each other before. Sure, it was already something intimate too when we were dancing back then, but it was different this time.

Right now and right here, a man was about to take a woman as his own.

Levi’s eyes wouldn’t leave mine for a second, not for anything. His intense stare, the position, the way he had me under his control but didn’t do anything – these things made me frustrated. However, at the same time I felt _safe_. Ironic, isn’t it? Still, as we were on the bed alone; as I had him on top of me; as he pinned my whole body down; his weight wasn’t uncomfortable. I was filled up with a rather sweet feeling that started releasing something deep inside me, a primitive and greedy desire.

At the same time, I couldn't let my guard off completely, I had reminded myself. After all, I had a knife under the bed, waiting for him impatiently. I guess I can only use it after he fell asleep, so I can’t avoid having sex with him, I continued my thread of thought.

I just wanted to get a permission of my mind to do what my body was aching to do so badly.

“I thought I wasn’t your type anyway.” I snorted, turning my head to the side, among the sheets. I was only teasing him, but even so… I couldn’t deny that he had hurt me when he said Oluo had a weird taste in women.

“Tch…” He mumbled and let go of my wrists, only to slide his index fingers down my body delicately. “Weird doesn't necessarily mean bad.”

“Stop it, it tickles me.” I murmured, blushing a bit under his foreign, soft touch.

“I do whatever I want to you, [First name].” Levi’s voice was deep and hoarse. “And maybe even more than that…”

“Despite all this talk, you aren’t doing anything.” I smirked at him. Since my hands were freed, I grabbed his white shirt and instead of patiently continuing to unbutton it, this time I practically started ripping it off him.

A few buttons had been already teared off when Levi pushed my fingers away.

“I used to like this shirt, you know.” He muttered as he was taking the unfortunate piece of clothing off.

I was surprised that he was still that calm.

My eyes widened when he finally threw the garment away, revealing his upper body. I couldn’t believe my own eyes. I remembered touching his biceps and muscular shoulder while dancing – really, that seemed to happen an awfully long time ago -, but of course I hadn’t seen his bare torso before.

And this raven-haired man with the most perfect chest that I had ever had the pleasure to see was straddling me. A second ago I thought he should have been the one to feel lucky, but now I was longing to touch him. I almost licked my lips in excitement. After all, at the moment it was me and _only me_ that had the right to do anything to him...

I quickly blinked to distract myself from the sight of his white-skinned, well-toned figure.

“It was only fair. Served you right.” I grinned smugly, but in the next second Levi pulled away, and before I could realize what was happening at all, he roughly flipped me over again.

“H-hey!” I yelled as I landed on my stomach.

“I’ll show you what’s fair.” I heard him say mencingly from behind.

Shit, this voice was scaring the hell out of me. I trembled and quickly wanted to change my position so that I wouldn’t be so defenseless, but a firm palm was already on my back, pushing me down against the blankets.

“I’m going to punish you now, [First name].” Levi said flatly. “Stick out your ass.”

I gulped as I felt a shiver run down my spine. My heartbeats' rhythm became rather aggressive too.

“L-Levi…?”

“I’m not saying it again. Do as you’re told, for your own good.”

I gripped at the sheets and obeyed, burying my face in the bed, therefore hiding my pink cheeks too. I-is he going to spank me? My heart was racing, I could even hear it in my ears. Well, at least I still have my jea-

I couldn’t even finish the thought when I suddenly felt his quick fingers undoing my borrowed belt.

“Levi…” I groaned his name again, but the jeans were already pulled down to my knees. The next beat in my chest was unexpectedly loud. I raised my head and glanced over my shoulders to look at him, in attempt to stop him.“Y-you aren’t…you…-“

“Oh yes. What you’re thinking is most likely right.” He mumbled, not even looking in my eyes and paying all his attention to my bottom, which was only covered with panties. I let out a whimper, which I couldn’t categorize whether it was due to my embarrassment or my exploding heart. Going further, I didn’t know which feeling was stronger: the fear or the excitement.

God, it wasn’t what I had planned. I just wanted to touch him and make love ordinarily.

But on the other hand… I had to admit that it was arousing to submit myself to the unknown. To Levi. To forget about everything and just let the feelings get to me…

Levi pulled down my panties, exposing my most private parts.

“Ah…” I couldn’t help but gasp against the mattress, althought I had decided not to make a sound.

I winced a bit when I felt the touch of his fingertips. It was such a soft feeling, so unexpected. He ran his fingers across my right buttock, then the left. Why doesn’t he say anything? What can be on his mind right now…?

“Have you ever done something like that?” Levi asked without any particular interest in his voice.

I let out a shaky breath.

“N-no…”

“It doesn’t hurt.” He sighed. “… _Too much_.”

“Levi…” I whined and I clenched my fists. It sounded like a pure, shameless pleading. Wait, what am I even begging for?

“…but well, since it’s a punishment, you might as well endure a bit of pain, hm?” He hummed. “Do you know how many buttons you have teared off my shirt exactly?”

“I…don’t…”

“Four. So I’m going to smack you four times and you are going to count. _That’s_ what I call _fair_.” He barely finished the sentence when he slapped my butt – my left buttock.

I exclaimed loudly. It was too unexpected and much more painful than I had thought. I shut my eyes tightly and grimaced.

“I can’t fucking hear you, [First name].”

“One.” I groaned.

I can do this. It’s only four, so…

He striked again with his open palm, now it was my right buttock’s turn. He hit me just as painfully as last time; or maybe even harder a bit.

“Levi!” I cried out. I thought he would leave me more time between the spanks, but he didn’t. I felt as if my butt was burning. “Fuck, it hurts!”

“Of course it does. Oh by the way, I think you’ve missed it. You didn’t say ‘two’, so I assume I’ll just have to do it again.” With this, he slapped me for the third time.

“Two!” I hissed. The pain was sharp, but also familiar by now; I slowly got used to the feeling. He never hit the same spot more than once. My rear felt burning hot, but it was also… something very sensual. It started to make my other parts feel sensitive too…

The next was something else, more like a whack, but this time he smacked with cupped hand. I moaned, and even if tears were stinging my eyes, I found myself truly enjoying this. Not exactly the pain when he slapped me, but… right the seconds before and after the spank.

“…Three…” I managed to groan.

“Good girl.” I heard Levi whisper before giving me one last hard strike on my bottom. This time I literally screamed; it was thanks to the bed that my voice wasn’t too loud.

“Four.”

Exhaustedly, I fell to my side. I turned my head and glanced at my butt; it was deep red. I reached down and slightly poked it experimentally. I hissed - even a touch that soft was hurtful.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked hoarsely.

I exhaled slowly, regaining my strength and trying to calm down my crazily beating heart. Well, I didn’t manage.

“I think so. But to make it sure, maybe you should discipline me more thoroughly.”

I sat up and grabbed his chin to pull him into a kiss. My lips parted and I felt an almost electric excitement, knowing that this would be our first real kiss. My heart pounded loudly and I blushed at the thought that he might heard it.

But Levi kept his head firmly and did the same: gripped my chin. The only difference was that he did that in order to maintain the distance.

I guess it was a pretty funny and weird scene; he holding my face to keep me away, and me grasping his to kiss him almost desperately.

I growled lowly.

“What is it, [First name]?” Levi smirked smugly. “Don’t tell me you want to be the dominant one.”

I pulled back my hand and snatched my head away angrily.

“Fine, you control-freak. But you seem to lack initiative.” I provoked him recklessly.

“Hn.” He snorted. “Talk to me like that again and we’ll see where you end up.”

“Yeah, I’m sure-“

In a blink of an eye, he already had his hand in my hair, grabbing it forcefully. He jerked my head closer to him, causing me to lose my breath temporarily.

“I kiss you whenever and however _I_ want, do I make myself clear?”

I moaned and tried to nod, but since he was holding my hair strongly and tightly, I had to say something out loud.

Damn, he wasn’t playing fair with all these rough actions. He had me aroused to the very end constantly, yet he didn’t seem to try hard to give in and pleasure me at last.

“Are you threatening me or flirting with me?” I uttered the question finally, raising an eyebrow boldly.

“Whichever you prefer.”

With this, he let go of my hair and lazily lay on the bed next to me.

What?!

The other thing that hit me was the fact that we were both half naked; the only difference was that he had his upper body uncovered, and I had my lower. I blushed furiously, quickly trying to pull the shirt that I had downwards.

I was becoming more and more composed, and I couldn’t have let it continue. After all, if I regain my sanity, I regain my fears as well, and that way I can’t make through what I had planned.

“Come on Levi, finish it once you started!” I hurried him impatiently, gaining more red colour on my cheeks.

“No way. You act like a schoolgirl, I feel like I’m commiting a crime.” He yawned.

Yawned?! As if he was bored!

“Damn right! You’ve been commiting a fucking crime ever since you kidnapped me!” I snapped angrily. “But right now I want you to…” Suddenly I lost my voice. I couldn’t say it directly. There was no way in hell for me to claim it out loudly.

Levi glanced at me calmly, then closed his eyes.

“Listen, [First name]. If it’s just some kind of trick, I swear you’ll come to a bad end.”

I almost held my breath.

“It’s not a trick.” I said, trying to sound stern. When did the room get this hot? Definitely… the atmosphere had changed…

“I’m not a damn rapist.” Levi opened his eyes and glared at me. “If you want really want it, then it’s alright, but otherwise-“

“Who said anything about rape.” I muttered, my throat dry as a desert. My body was shaking, knowing that I had won. He clearly wanted me back!

He slowly exhaled, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“But then we don’t have to go rough all the way.” Levi remarked, and finally looked in my eyes again. “Everything is up to you. How do you like it?”

If I thought he couldn’t embarrass me further, I was wrong. It was a simple question, maybe even gentle in its own way – precisely that’s why it caught me off-guard. Why is he behaving that way? He shouldn’t be like this. I didn’t think he would be the kind of man who worries about his partner too much.

So, what do I exactly want? Suddenly it became hard for me to breathe, imagining both scenarios: slow, tender love-making and violent sex. Why can’t I have both? I almost smiled at this silly thought. He’s not my lover, damn it! When he… pleasured me on that afternoon, his caring touch confused me. I don’t need that again. I don’t need him to act like a charming gallant, because he isn’t one.

Suddenly Petra’s face came to my mind. Her cute, angelic face. How do _they_ have sex? How does _she_ like it? I felt unexplainable jealousy for some reason. Oh, she must be a little prude. I bit my lower lip. I could see it all before my eyes; how Levi restrained himself when he was with her. How could Petra let this forceful man’s incredibly energy go to waste? Such a pity.

“I can’t think of anything worse than being treated like a porcelain doll. So get yourself together already!” I demanded.

Levi raised his brows, a flash of excitement crossing his cold, steel eyes.

“Is that so? Then excuse me for a second.” He got up and walked out of the room, as he was, wearing only his jeans.

I followed him with my eyes, and when he disappeared from my sight, I grabbed the panties that were on my knees and pulled them up where they belonged. I knew Levi would take them off again, but I felt better that way.

He was already back, holding a pack of condom in his hand. He closed the door and locked it – he had the key in his other hand, but after using it, he slipped it into his pocket - , and then started to get rid of his clothes, which basically meant taking his jeans and boxers off.

There really is no going back, I thought to myself, glancing at the locked door. I understood that it was because of Oluo, but still. Not that it was extremely important; the keys are in his pocket, and…

I took a deep breath. It was hard to think about that I… was planning to murder him.

Levi was already naked in front of me, and I couldn’t help but gaze at him. _Take your eyes off him!_ – I ordered myself, but there was no use. I was hanging on the view. I even tilted my head to the side, my eyes widened and my mouth agaped as I ran my eyes to his lower parts.

“Still say you want it rough?” He inquired, then put his garments on the floor, nicely folded. “Also, shouldn’t you have got undressed by now?”

I didn’t utter a word. Levi kneeled on the bed with one leg. He was approaching me slowly, as if he was a predator and I was the prey. I gulped as a shiver of pleasure made its way down my spine, causing me to get goose bumps.

“Or do you want _me_ to undress you?” He asked in a low voice, and I could have sworn that he was _purring_.

Mesmerised, I obeyed and quickly pulled down the panties and the jeans again, without a single word. Then came the shirt, I unbuttoned it skillfully this time. I tossed it aside along with my bra.

There we were, exposed to each other as much as possible. I was so excited that I couldn’t even breathe through my nose anymore; I was just gasping.

Levi crawled closer to me, and I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I heard the noise of the pack of condom being ripped open. _There is a knife under the bed, don’t you ever forget that_ , I reminded myself. Because honestly, I was afraid of that possibility.

“Levi…” I whimpered, I didn’t even know what for. I just had to say his name, it felt so good. “What are you waiting for?...”

As an answer, he finally climbed on top of me. His fingers grabbed my legs and put them around his slim waist, letting me feel his already incredibly hard erection. I moaned.

“You want to have me, [First name]?” Levi murmured, at first touching the soft skin on my neck, but then running his fingers down between my breasts until he eventually took a hold of my waist.

“I want to have you.” I whispered, surprising even myself with this blunt answer. But hell, I _truly_ wanted to have him. _Own_ him, even. I clenched my fists, hopelessly craving for the feeling of being filled by him.

Levi nodded.

“Your desire to possess is too damn obvious. I don’t understand your reasons, but I have to admit that you’re one fucking turn-on like that.” he said hoarsely.

I let out a quiet sound of the sweet suffering and waiting. I dug my heels into his waist so as to urge him to take action.

Levi removed his hands from my waist, placing his palms on either side of my head. He leaned closer to my face until his lips were touching my hair.

“Now tell me, what do you want me to do?”

I growled in frustration and wrapped my arms around his neck, only to pull his body as close to mine as possible.

“You know what I want very well, Ackerman.” I hissed in his ear.

“Name it.” he breathed hotly.

I grit my teeth.

“You’re such a sadist!” I accused him angrily.

“Oh? I thought you knew.” Levi muttered and reached down with one of his hands. I winced a bit when I felt his fingertips down there, where I wanted to feel him the most. Before I could process the pleasure of his touch, he put his hand back to where it had been; next to my head. “It seems you’re ready, [First name].”

“I _am_ , so _will you please_ do me, Levi?” I practically begged.

A low growl left his closed mouth and he pressed his body onto mine, connecting our naked torsos. His bodyweigh on me wasn’t uncomfortable though since he was still resting on his palms. He didn’t even bother warning me, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that I should steady myself, so I wrapped my arms and legs even tighter around him.

“Since you asked me this nicely…” Levi murmured and gave my earlobe a slight lick before pushing himself into me with one forceful thrust.

I moaned loudly in the sudden fierce, sharp pain. I could have asked him to go slower, but that would have meant his victory over me; after all, he asked me ‘how I liked it’, and that was the way I chose. So instead of whining, I bit on his shoulder that was in front of my lips, as his face was buried somewhere next to my head in the sheets.

“[First name]… I’ve been wanting to fuck you black and blue…” He uttered against the mattress, and with this, he started moving for real.

His way was just as expected from him: rough and brutally efficient. It was clear that he wasn’t holding back anymore and had me as he wished, but that was fine by me. He must have known that I was the kind of girl who could take it without breaking. His hips were slamming agains mine relentlessly, so hard that it was bound to leave bruises. He didn’t intend to spare me, not in the slightest.

When I finally adjusted his rough intrusion and his immense size, I joined and began moving in sync with his body, as much as I could. I sank my nails deep in his back, which caused him to groan and pick up an even more aggressive pace, making me his with each forceful push. I was moaning in rhythm with his thrusts. Our bodies were one big mess; I didn’t even know where I ended and where he started, as if we were one. He was all I could feel, see, smell and hear in this world.

 

“Levi…” I hissed his name as he hit the right spot.

He kissed my neck, aiming his hips at the same point. He earned another loud gasp from me as he managed. He just wasn’t someone to miss it.

“Levi!” I called his name again, this time because something came to my mind. Suddenly I realized why I felt a bit empty, as if something wasn’t right.

He didn’t kiss me.

“Yeah?” He muttered, but didn’t seem to pay much attention as he was still pounding his hips again my sore pelvis, without any show of mercy.

“Kiss me.”

He leaned down to kiss my neck, ear or some other parts of my body – but not my lips.

As I was looking at him almost pleadingly, he realized what I had wanted. He returned my gaze from above through his dark lashes.

He only hesitated for a second before claiming my lips, not slowing down for a moment.

Finally I understood why he said it wasn’t a kiss back then. That was just an almost accidental touch of our mouths compared to this. Now he locked his lips with mine, tasting, licking and biting them heatedly. I couldn’t hold back a moan, and as a result, I carelessly and absent-mindedly gave him a permission to enter not only my sould and body, but my mouth as well with his tongue. Waking up from the daze at last, I kissed him back with all my might. It was a real battle, though I didn’t know what the price was for the winner. Maybe simply the joy of dominating the other?

It ended when I eventually gave in, being unable to handle the pleasure and tension that was building up inside me. As a show of mercy, he pulled away to let me breathe. I could feel both him and myself at our limits, so I slid my hands down to grab his muscular ass to drive himself even deeper.

He was clearly losing his remained composure. He grit his teeth and grabbed my head, turning it towards him and only him, forcing me to look in his eyes.

“Look at me while you’re coming.” Levi instructed, his voice a breathy pant; and if it was possible, his thrusts got even faster and harder. “[First name], you’re going to remember being fucked by me…”

“Levi…” I dug my fingers into his flesh as a groan hitched in my throat. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I opened my mouth to pant, scream or just beg for release, but no voice came. I couldn’t avert my eyes from his when I arched my back beneath him and the orgasm knocked me almost unconscious. Seeing that, Levi slammed his hips agains mine for a few more times until he came as well with a final, deep thrust, releasing himself at last and collapsing onto me.

Our breaths were coming in short pants, and I could feel my body shaking under him. I hadn’t even notice it, but we were covered in sweat. His skin felt hot too.

“Ugh.” Levi muttered and pulled out of me. I had no idea what he was doing in the next seconds until I saw the – well, how could I put it in nice words – used condom, which he was holding between his thumb and index finger. He grimaced at it, keeping it away from himself. “Damn, what’s with this filth.” He grumbled and got to his feet, probably to get rid of the protection.

Oh right, Oluo indeed said something about his obsession with cleanliness.

My eyes widened. How could I forget?…My original aim was… to kill Levi. And instead of taking action, I am just lying here breathlessly, having my brain fucked out.

“W-wait!” I called after him with shaky voice. I gulped as I felt my heart clench _. I’m not ready for this, I’m not ready for this_ – I kept repeating silently. How could I kill him after what just happened?! I should have expected it, but… but still…

Levi turned back to me silently. He already put on his boxers and jeans; after all, Oluo might be surprised if he found the shorter male walking around all naked.

“Stay here. Just a bit.” I asked with dry throat. I couldn’t do anything to hide the obvious anxiety in my voice.

Whether he took a pity on me or just changed his mind because it wasn’t so urgent to throw the condom away, I had no clue. Still, he sighed and after wrapping a tissue around the latex to push it into his pocket, he came back to me.

“Do you regret it?” he asked simply, lying next to me.

“N-no. I don’t.” I shook my head.

I really didn’t feel well. For fuck’s sake, how should I even start it? I can’t just… slit his throat…I don’t even want to hurt him…

 _Just great_ , I mocked myself internally, _so you hid a fucking knife under the bed and even gave your body to him, precisely because you wanted to have the perfect chance to kill him. So what now?_

I pressed my lips together desperately.

_If he finds the knife, you’re going back to the attic. Is that what you want? Even if you came to like him, he doesn’t feel a single thing towards you. So better decide it quickly: are you going to grab the opportunity to escape, or are you going to sit back and leave everything to others, waiting for some miracle?_

“I barely sleep, so I’m not going to cuddle and stuff, doing those kind of things that are expected after having sex.” Levi shrugged. “Just saying.”

Somehow, it felt kind of relieving. See, I don’t have the chance to use that knife, I told myself. I tried to do something, but the situation turned out other way. It doesn’t matter, it’s not like I had to do something that I didn’t want to. Truthfully, I might have enjoyed it too much. But it was over now, Petra was coming home soon and Oluo was about to finish cleaning, so…

“Mmh.” I mumbled, snuggling into his arms. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes.

“[First name]…?” For the first time, his voice sounded genuinely surprised. I must have caught him off-guard. “What is it?”

“Hmm.” I muttered again against his chest, which I already wrapped my arms around tightly. I interwined one of my legs with his. “Nothing.”

“Why the hell are you sticking to me like that?” I heard Levi’s monotonous voice, still not moving an inch.

“If you don’t like it, then fight me.” I uttered the words into his skin.

I felt him stiffen under my breath, but then his hand grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

“Just a bit.” He echoed my words.

When I looked up at his face a minute or two later, his eyes were already closed and his features smoothened. I smiled softly, enjoying to see him this defenselessly. But at the same time, there was something in him undeniably, something that was also unbelievably charming. I started to draw circles on his pale skin, barely touching him with my fingertips. Minutes were passing by quickly, but I didn’t mind. His body was so smooth; it felt good to stroke it. He was breathing evenly.

Evenly? I raised my eyebrows a bit.

“Levi?” I asked quietly, carefully pulling away from him so as not to wake him up in case he was sleeping.

No answer. His chest was peacefully rising and falling.

Well alright, let’s get dressed, I thought to myself, it wouldn’t be nice to welcome Petra or Oluo being all naked. Shall I unlock the door too? But Levi isn’t wearing his shirt yet, so…

_Here’s the chance._

My throat went dry. No, not again…

But this time I couldn’t come up with any sensible excuse. I clenched my teeth and strengthened my soul. I could do it. I _knew_ I could. I wanted to believe that the symphathy I felt at the moment was just the result of the previous passionate love-making. An illusion and nothing more, which would fade away after Levi stopped existing.

I bent down and took the sharp knife in my hand. I wrapped my fingers tightly around it; it was the only thing that I could cling to.

Silently, I slipped into the panties that were thrown on the bed messily. It wasn’t anything essential, but I just didn’t feel comfortable being naked anymore.

I clenched my fist and exhaled slowly, then nodded to myself. We reversed roles, right now I was the _hunter_ and he was the _hunted_. Cautiously and making sure that I don’t make any sound, I kneeled on the bed and approached him. I swung a leg over his body. I didn’t intend to touch him, but at least if he woke up, I had the advantage of being on the top. I had more chance this way.

As I was straddling him, I stared at the knife in my hand. _Sorry Levi…And I’m sorry for your mother too… I’ll do something for her once it’s over._ I took a deep breath. It should be done quickly, it’s not the time to be indecisive. Then comes Oluo, and after that, I’ll wait for Petra to arrive.

I rubbed my eyes violently with the back of my hand, feeling that my tears might want to break out.

I pressed the blade against his bare skin, but I was too late – at least too late not to see his eyes open slowly.


End file.
